The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to bee-ingestible compositions, methods of using same for producing honey and honey produced thereby.
Cannabis, more commonly known as marijuana, is a genus of flowering plants that includes at least three species, Cannabis sativa, Cannabis indica, and Cannabis ruderalis as determined by plant phenotypes and secondary metabolite profiles.
The use of cannabis for social and medical purposes has been known for almost of all humanity's recorded history. Cannabis is most commonly administered via inhalation or consumption of marijuana-infused food and drink.
Several medicinal uses have been found for the active ingredients of cannabis, including the ingredients tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), cannabinol (CBN), cannabidiol (CBD) and cannabichromene (CBC). The medicinal uses of cannabis include treatment of nausea and pain associated with cancer and chemotherapy; nausea, pain and wasting associated with AIDS; arthritis and rheumatism; glaucoma; migraines; muscle spasticity associated with multiple sclerosis and paralysis; alcohol and narcotics withdrawal; stress and depression; asthma; and epileptic seizures.
Despite the many proven or suspected benefits of cannabis, legal and social barriers prevent its widespread use.
There presently exists a need to provide more effective and safer cannabis extracts for various medical uses.
Honey has been used as a natural remedy and therapeutic aid since ancient times. The anti-microbial properties of honey have long formed part of both folk and scientific knowledge. Recently it has been suggested that the process of production of nectar into honey, naturally intensifies the effect of active ingredients present in the nectar, making them more effective and readily absorbed by the body. Products based on this scientific finding include LifeMel Honey, the world's most expensive honey and also disclosed in WO 2006/080019.
Additional background art includes:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,445,034 teaches systems and methods for fabricating a medicine by preparing a cannabis plant material and classifying the cannabis plant material into an acid, neutral, or analog form; extracting cannabinoids from the cannabis plant material by either a reflux process through evaporating and condensing the cannabis plant material or an ultrasonic extraction process of the cannabis plant material with ultrasonic waves; and infusing the cannabinoids with glycerine or honey to produce the medicine from a cannabis plant;
www(dot)thctalk(dot)com/cannabis-forum/archive/index(dot)php/t-82646(dot)html.